Episode 1700 (1st October 1992)
Plot Joe is out for an early morning ride and his horse seems to be lame. Elizabeth thinks that some fish feed has gone missing. Eric gives her some bad news - he cannot make the wedding rehearsal because of business. She is suspicious. Saint is lame and Kim suggests to Joe that he should think about retiring him. She tells him about horse sales that are coming up. Joe wants her to ask Neil's advice. Archie is desperately trying to organise a stag night for Eric, but everyone seems to have an excuse. Elizabeth is disappointed that Eric cannot make the rehearsal. He is meeting Billy, the dodgy bloke he met at the car boot sale. Annie tantalisingly tells Jack that she is looking forward to eating her Christmas turkey by the sea this year. Billy arrives with Steve Marshal to meet Eric. Steve doesn't trust Eric at all. Annie tells Jack and everyone all about Leonard. She has made up her mind to spend Christmas with Amos in Spain. Jack is concerned that she may decide to stay out there permanently, but Annie assures them that she will be coming home and if she decides to get married they will be the first to know. Eric samples the stolen goods. Steve wants Eric to name a price when, suddenly, the police arrive. Eric has set them up and Steve threatens him as he is arrested. Kathy is still upset at Chris's ultimatum about Lynn. She is not in the mood to attend Frank's birthday dinner. Chris talks her round. Eric arrives at Elizabeth's with some red roses. He explains where he has been all afternoon and that the police are still hoping to pick up the rest of the burglars so Elizabeth has to keep it quiet. Jack is still worried about Annie going off to Spain; she doesn't want to discuss it anymore though. The stag night still only consists of Alan, Archie and Seth. It is embarrassing when Eric turns up and realises how few friends he has got. Elizabeth spends her evening with Rachel, Annie, Sarah and Lynn. She tells them just how lucky she is. Eric is getting drunker. Carol arrives and causes a scene with Lorraine. It gets nasty and Alan bans Carol from The Woolpack. Frank's birthday dinner party is taking place. Neil insists on helping Kim with the coffee. He wants to see her again, but Kathy interrupts them. Eric is insulting everyone as he gets drunker. Michael arrives and Eric makes a fuss of him. He tells him that he will soon be very proud of his stepfather - little knowing that he has helped to seal Michael's fate. Frank insists that Kim goes to a horse sale with Neil next week. The lads join the hen night and Eric soon finds himself alone with Jack and Joe in the bar. Even Alan has deserted the bar. Jack and Joe put him down in the Woolpack cellar and he passes out. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong (uncredited) *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood (uncredited) *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh (uncredited) *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon (uncredited) *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith (uncredited) Guest cast *Billy - William Ivory *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes